Personal computers and business computers are continually attacked by trojans, spyware, and adware, collectively referred to as “malware” or “pestware.” These types of programs generally act to gather information about a person or organization—often without the person or organization's knowledge. Some pestware is highly malicious. Other pestware is non-malicious but may cause issues with privacy or system performance. And yet other pestware is actual beneficial or wanted by the user. Wanted pestware is sometimes not characterized as “pestware” or “spyware.” But, unless specified otherwise, “pestware” as used herein refers to any program that collects information about a person or an organization.
Software is available to detect and remove pestware. But as pestware evolves, the software to detect and remove it must also evolve. Accordingly, current techniques and software are not always currently satisfactory and will most certainly not be satisfactory in the future. Additionally, because some pestware is actually valuable to a user, pestware-detection software should, in some cases, be able to handle differences between wanted and unwanted pestware.